itsuka wa issho ni iru
by ina-sexiuke
Summary: yaoi... goenji es un detective que un dia por casualidad se encuentra con una criatura llamada neko...¿que pasara?
1. Chapter 1

itsuka wa issho ni iru... cap 1 : un nuevo caso

el detective shuya goenji, caminaba sin rumbo por la calle... estava a punto de ser despedido por no haber resuelto ningun caso los anteriores 3 años...

sin deseos de ir a su solitiaria mansion, se adentro a un pequeño bar en un esquina llamado... el bar de la esquina

el peli-crema... observa a todos los borrachos sin trabajo en ese bar mientras se sentaba en una banca...

-_muy pronto sere como ellos-_penso el goleador de fuego

- go-go-gomenasai... me puede decir que es lo que pedira- el goleador de fuego volteo y vio a un chico como de nieve con orejas de neko y vestido de maid muy sonrojado

-...-derrame nasal

-etto señor.. se encuentra bien

-si,si... dame agua-

- ok-

goenji se quedo icnotizado al ver como el pequeño neko se alejaba.. asi que lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a escasos centimetros de el

- señor se encuentra bien

-...-

fubuki se sento en las piernas de goenji y lo vio con lagrimas en los ojos

-eh sido un mal neko... porfavor castigeme-

goenji se quedo perplejo al escuchar lo que el neko dijo... no lo queria lastimar pero al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo controlarse y le dio un tierno beso que duro solo unos pocos segundos...

-...- fubuki se sorprendi... y se separo tapandose la boca y muy sonrojado

-que pasa?-

- na-nada- fubuki se levanto y salio corriendo

-espera- gienji se dispuso a seguirlo hasta que llego a un cuarto que se encontraba completamente oscuro

- pequeño neko estas aki-

-sii- murmullo

-que es lo que pasa?-

fubuki salio de la oscurida que lo rodeaba y se acerco a su perseguidor - porque fuiste tan dulce-

-?-

-se supone que debias ser malo y castigarme... soy un neko no meresco esa clase de tratos- decia el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos

-pero...- goenji se acerco y lo abrazo tiernamete

-...-

-nunca te haria daño...que haces aqui- decia sin dejar de habrazarlo

- este es un bar en donde nosotros los nekos trabajamos para satisafcer las necesidades de los clientes... y de nuestro lider-

-quien es tu lider?-

fubuki se separo bruscamente del abrazo

-he ablado demasiado... lo siento olvida lo que dije- fubuki se dirigia a la salida pero goenji lo tomodel brazo aprisionandolo contra la pared

-almenos dime tu nombre-

-shi-shi-shiro fubuki- decia el neko tan rojo como el pelo de hiroto

- prometo salvarte... -

- arigato... ne, cual es su nombre?-

goenji se acerco lentamente a la oreja de buki y sussuro -shuya goenji-

-me-me tengo que ir- dijo fubuki alejandose y abriendo la puerta para irse pero antes dijo -ne, shuya-kun te estare esperando-

goenji salio del bar y se dirigio hasta su casa pero antes a unos escasos metros del bar se giro y susurro - definitivamente te salvare mi neko... shiro


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2 :buscando respuestas...

estaba lloviendo, goenji se encontraba en su despacho con los ojos cerrados... solo pensando...

p.o.v goenji

_porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el ... solo lo vi una vez... porque me siento asi...amor?... como me puedo enamorar de un hombre... mas bien un neko... es imposible... pero... prometi salvarlo... tengo... que salvarlo... pero aun no pudo dejar de pensar en su rostro... creo que lo he visto antes..._

_-_goenji-sama_-_

-hola...kaze chan-

- ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames asi... baka-

- jaja-_kazemaru ichirouta, mi "secretaria"... tiene un largo pelo azul recogidoen una coleta... y siempre usa un trapo en la cabeza_

-no es gracioso-_me encanta molestas a kazemaru_

- kaze-chan... necesito que llames a tsunami-

- tsunami?-

_-_ asi es necesito que valla a este lugar y averigua cuanto informacion pueda...-

_le entregue un papel a kazemaru con la dirreccion y el nombre del bar... al verlo se sorprendio mucho y empezo a templar de manera sospechosa..._

- conoces el bar?-_pregunte_

- no-no... bueno e escuchado de el... y los nekos

- dime todo lo que sabes acerca de los nekos...-

_kazemaru temblaba aun mas... pero intentaba disimularlo_

- los nekos... no son animales... pero tampoco humanos... son creaturas que son maltratadas y gracias a eso solo quedan menos de 10 en todo el mundo... necesitan amor...necesitar ser felices pero no pueden serlo-

-...-

- bien ire a llamar a tsunami-

_kazemaru dejo de temblar y salio por la puerta_

_debo saber que es lo que sucede en ese lugar..._

fin . goenji

fuera del despacho de goenji...

kazemaru se encontraba en el suelo tampandose la cara con sus rodillas mientras temblaba y susurro...

- necesitan amor... necesito...

en el bar de la esquina o de los nekos

- has sido muy malo fu-chan-

- lo-lo siento-

- porque no obedeces a tu amo-

- si-si te obedesco-

- callate-

el pobre neko de nieve se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro siendo azotado por su amo

- lo-lo siento-

- por ayer no haber estado hiciste que nuestro mejor cliente se fuera...

- lo-lo siento

- te mataria si no fuera que te necesitara

- amo... le prometo no volver a defraudar a hiroto-sama

- prometelo... hiroto es muy peligroso... aunque yo puedo llegar a ser mas peligroso que el...

ya era muy tarde y la mayoria de la ciudad se encontraba oscura...

-con que un trabajo... de acuerdo aqui voy-

tsunami se dirigia al bar de los nekos... debia cumplir la mision que le habia puesto se jefe y gran amigo goenji... al entrar al bar vio a muchos chicos jovenes tomando de un lado a otro... pero no lo graba encontrar a los nekos...

- ahora les presento al hermoso neko bailarin- dijo un presentador

tsunami vio como un pequeño neko de ojos azules con un traje de enfermera bailaba un baile provocador que le probocaba emorragias nasales a todos los presentes,tambien en tsunami ... pero luego este noto la tristeza en los ojo del pequeño neko...

- _creo que deberia hablar con el_


	3. Chapter 3

cap 3:conversacion privada

el pequeño neko bajo rapidamente de la tarima y se dirigio a un pasillo, tsumani lo persiguio pero vio que esta a puno de encontrarse con un chico de cabello largo que parecia una chica y otro mas alto cubierto por una capa... tsunami tomo el brazo del neko y lo enserro en una habitacion muy extrecha que resulto ser el baño...

-quien eres, lo siento, porfavor sueltame- de repente el pequeño neko comenzo a llorar muy sonrojado y sussurro-lo siento-

-no entiendo porque te disculpas- dijo tsunami mientras tomaba el menton del menor haciendo que este lo vea a los ojos

-...

- soy un policia y he venido a investigar lo que sucede en este bar- tsunami saco su billetera mostrandole su placa al neko

- porque su placa dice el rey del pollo...

-ehhh, bueno no soy policia... pero he venido a investigar, mi nombre es tsunami

- yo-yo soy yuki tachimukai- tachimukai no podia quitarsele ese pequeño sonrojo que tenia al estar tan cerca del "policia", ya que la habitacion del baño era muy pequeña y solo cabian ellos y el toilet

-bien yuki-neko dime todo lo que sabes

-no-no se si pue-pueda

- porfavor lindo neko cuentame- tsunami se acerco mas al pequeño neko aprisionandolo contra la pared

-yo...eto...yo... debo ovedecer a mi jefe y mi hermano mayor-tachimukai no podia soportar su sonrojo parecia que se iba a desmayar

-tu jefe?

- si... debemos obedecerlo o-o seremos castigados al igual que fu-chan- a tachi se le salian unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus lindos ojos azules

- fu-chan?

-hi... no podemos dececionar a aphro-chan nuestro hermano confia en nosotros...

- aphro-chan?

- solo 2 han podido escapar, pero ese dia 4 lo intentaron uno esta sufriendo... y el otro no se sabe donde esta- el pequeño neko ya no podia contener las lagrimas

- calmate- tsunami lo abrazo

- me gustaria saber donde estan los 2 que escaparon... los extraño... azul...verde

-azul?verde?

- necesitan amor... necesito...

tachimukai lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras era abrazado fuertemente por tsunami

- yo...

-...

- yo te dare amor pequeño neko... te lo prometo

tachimukai se separo del abrazo y se tapo la cara con las manos ya que estaba muy sonrojado

- arigato tsunami-san

-te am...

derepente la puerta del baño se abrio y dejaron ver a un neko de ojos verde y cabello castaño con una linea blanca con un extraño peinado

- baka... el jefe te espera

-gomenasai... akio-chan- yuki se acerco a la oreja de tsunami y le susurro:-arigato tsunami-san... te estare esperando... amo

luego se retiro con el otro neko... tsunami quedo muy confundido y decidio salir corriendo del bar y contarle todo a goenji...

goenji se encontraba pensando en su despacho... tsunami le habia contado todo lo que paso, pero...

-el jefe, apho-chan,su hermano,2 escaparon otros 2 no y 1 de esos esta desaparecido... verde,azul

de repente kazemaru entro a la oficina

- goenji-kun su jefe endo vendra a verlo para hablar de su nuevo caso y sobre si sera despedido...

mientras kaze hablaba como loco sobre la llegada de endo goenji no podia dejar de pensar -_ porque todos hablan sobre sus jefes... todos los nekos necesitan amor... shiro necesita mi amor..debo..necesito.. yo- _

_-_¡GOENJI! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO

- tengo que irme... el me necesita- goenji salio corriendo del edificio lo mas rapido que podia -_ voy por ti shiro-_

- ¡GOENJI¡... me dejo hablando solo... ahora que le dire a mamoru-kun- decia kazemaru sentandose en la silla de su puesto de secretaria

- los nekos necesitan amor... yo necesito...


	4. Chapter 4

cap 4: recuerdos...

goenji seguia corriendo desesperadamente,no lo soportaba mas, debia ver a su neko... el causante de que no pudiera dormir, el que a ocupado toda su mente... debia verlo

mientras tanto con kazemaru

- que tonto es goenji, sabe que hoy llega endo y decide irse a no se donde... baka

- KAZE-CHAN¡- kazemaru fue "atacado" por un abrazo que iso que callera al suelo

- endo...

- kaze-chan... te extrañe mucho, hace cuanto que no nos vemos

- 3 dias

- ahhhhhhhhh... kaze-chan no me extraño- endo se fue a su rincon emo mientras lloraba

- endo...

- si kaze-chan- dijo endo saliendo de su rincon emo con estrellitas en los ojos

- creo que deberias irte

- porque?

- goenji-sama no esta

- que?... pero si hablariamos sobre su nuevo caso y su despido

- lo se,pero... derepente se sintio mal y muy demasiado mariado y accidentalmente se cayo por la ventana, cayendo en un pastel de chocolate gigante muy gigante... y esto le causo diabetes y se encuentra en el hospital que queda en ... en... peru?- balbuceaba kazemaru muy nervioso ya que no era muy bueno mintiendo ademas la precesencia de endo lo ponia muy nervioso, por eso dudaba que endo le hubiera creido

- ... que lastima espero que se recupere... y me traiga algo de peru

kazemaru se tranquiliso al ver que endo le habia creido

-...-

- kaze-chan- endo tenia un tono meloso y se acerco lentamente a kazemaru hasta que lo acorralo contra la pared

-que-que?- kazemaru se encontraba super sonrojado

endo se acerco a la oreja de kazemaru y susurro:- ne...kaze-chan, como goenji no esta podriamos divertirnos...

goenji entro al bar y empezo a buscar a fubuki por todos partes entrando en todos los cuartos del bar hasta que alfin lo vio, estaba en un rincon de una de las habitaciones, temblando y tampandose la cara con sus piernas mientras lloraba...

- pequeño neko

el neko se sorprendi al escuchar esa voz y separo sus piernas para asi poder ver al pelicrema de frente

- shu-shuya... has vuelto

- te dije que iba a regresar

fubuki abrazo al peli crema y comenzo a llorar de nuevo

- shuya... ayudame

- si, te ayudare... te ayudare

- arigato

goenji tomo el rostro del neko y le dio un pequeño beso... pero fubuki intensifico el beso lo cual sorprendio mucho a goenji, despues empezaron a peelear con sus lenguas y se separaron dejando un hilo de saliva, fubuki se puso ensima de goenji y le dijo muy sonrojado y con la repiracion entrecortada:- goenji-kun... hasme tuyo-

goenji quedo en shock pero al ver al pequeño neko denuevo no pudo contenerse y cambio sus posiciones este quedando encima de fubuki...goenji empezo a besar su cuello haciendo que fubuki sacara unos exitantes gemidos

- ahhhhh porfavor ahhhh asme ahhh tuyo

goenji siguio besando su cuello y con sus traviesas manos masajeaba el mienbro de fubuki ya exitado sobre sus pantalones... goenji ya deseperado arranco de un tiron la ropa de fubuki y beso todo su torso de arriba a abajo y mordiendo sus pezones empezo a quitarle su pantalon dejandole los boxers que los bajo sexualmente con su boca, se quedo contemplando unos segundos el hermoso (y sexi) cuerpo del neko. era realmente perfecto, goenji se quito su ropa rapidamente y empezo a lamer el mienbro de fubuki luego lo metio en su boca y empezo a chuparlo

- me voy a correr

- no, espera

goenji se saco el miembro de fubuki y puso el suyo en cerca de la boca de fubuki, fubuki metio el mienbro erecto de goenji en su boca pero noto que este era demasiado grande, pero aun asi lo suciono, goenji casi a punto de correrse saco su mienbro de la boca de fubuki y le dio 3 dedos, este los lamio y goenji metio los 3 en el trazerito del neko

-ahhhhh- fubuki se quejaba

-tranquilo- goenji empezo a masturbar a fubuki para que olvidara el dolor

- metelo... onegai metelo

goenji saco los dedos y metio su mienbro espero unos instantes hasta que fubuki movio sus caderas y este empezo a embestirlo salvajemente, ambos no podian dejar de gemir despues fubuki se corrio entre ambos y goenji en fubuki, goenji saco su mienbro y empeso a lamer la semilla de fubuki...

-ahora eres mio- goenji abrazo a fubuki protectoramente

- arigato por hacerme tuuyo

- te salvare muy pronto lo hare

- si, lo se... yo necesito...

- fubuki... que haces aqui acabo de llegar hiroto- decia un neko que habia abierto la puerta sorpresivamente... su voz era fria, su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules

- ya voy...- fubuki se cambio y se acerco a la oreja de goenji:- nos vemos...amo

fubuki salio del cuarto con el otro neko, tiempo despues goenji salio del bar

_-quien es hiroto?_

mientras tanto en la oficina de goenji

-por favor kaze-chan... no te quieres divertir como la vez anterior- endo perseguia a el peli azul por toda la oficina mmientras este corria

- no, porfavor uste esta casado con la señorita aki

- eso no fue impedimento para que lo hicieramos aquel dia- endo alcanzo a kazemaru y lo tumbo en una mesa con el ensima y le quito el trapo en su cabeza:- vamos a divertirnos... lindo neko-


	5. Chapter 5

cap 5: recuerdos parte 2

-endo, ahhh porfavor ahhhhh detente- decia en gemido kazemaru aprisionado en los brazos de endo mientras este mordia su cuello

-...

-endo...- a kazemaru se le salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas, el pelicafe al verlo se detuvo y lo abrazo

- lo siento kaze-chan- endo se separo de el y limpio sus lagrimas

- endo- kun hay algo que no sabes de mi

- ...

- desde que nos conocimos hace 5 años, tu hiciste mucho por mi, me compraste un apartamento, me concegiste empleo con el que antes era uno de los mejores detectives y me diste un poco de tu amor...

endo se quedo serie y le interrumpio- te equivocas, tu no tienes una parte de mi amor... tu tienes todo mi amor... tu eres la causa de que me haya divorciado 2 veces, de que no pueda dormir... mi lindo neko

- entonces todo es mi culpa

- claro que no, bueno es decir, tu no hiciste nada... yo solo

- arigato mamoru-kun... el dia en que escape del bar de la esquina, un nombre un poco torpe, ese dia se supone que 4 de nosotros ivamos a escapar...

flasback

-es una locura, no podemos hacerlo

- pero tenemos

- sabes que solo uno intento escapar y esta muerto

- pero saku-chan no lo hiso en grupo

- yo apoyo a kaze-chan, debemos escapar y ver el mundo exterior, y quiero comer helado

- callate... todos son uno idiotas lo mejor sera que regresen a trabajar

- yo-yo creo que-que debemos ir con kaze-chan

- fu-chan...

- si shiro va yo ire

- ustedes 4 estan loco los demas no lo haremos

- porfavor no vayan... lo estrañare demasiado...

- debemos ir

- cuidense

fin flasback

-ese dia intentamos escapar pero solo yo y otro lo logramos, no se nada de los otros dos... nosotros los nekos nos llamamos hermanos, aunque no lo somos, solo estan...

kaxemaru fue interrumpido por el celular de endo, pero este solo corto la llamada

- ya es tarde, endo-kun debo irme

- pero

-adios- kazemaru agarro el pañuelo que siempre usaba en la cabeza y salio corriendo del edificio, despues se detuvo en otro edificio, subio y llego hasta el ultimo piso, en el cual un chico le abrio la puerta

- llegas tarde kaze-chan... y mi helado yo te pedi un helado

- lo siento mido-chan


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6: pensamientos

Pov fubuki

Fudo me aviso que hiroto me estaba esperando, esta vez no me sentí tanmal porque acababa de tener un nuevo dueño, y sabia que podía confiar en el,pero no se cuanto tiempo mas podré seguir con esto. Entre en una habitación enla cual me esperaba hiroto sentado con una venda, ya estaba cansado del juegoque yo le hacia pasar a hiroto, el sabia que midorikawa, su gran amor se habiaido, pero su mente y su corazón desaparecieron y…

- mido, estas ahí

- si, hiro-san

Me acerque lentamente a hiroto y me puse sobre sus piernas, el cuerpo dehiroto era muy frio al igual que el mio poreso necesitaba a mido-chan parasentir calor, si hiroto se va a engañar haciendose creer que yo soy mido conesa venda entonces yo talvez deba hacer lo mismo… imaginar que el es goenji

Fin pov fubuki

Fubuki tomo una venda y se la puso en los ojos, y cuidadosamente seacerco donde hiroto, el cual tambien tenia tenia una venda.

- mido-chan, te extrañe mucho, no me dejes

- no lo hare… goen… amo

Como fubuki no podia ver empezo a tocar lo que se encontrara, primero lequito la ropa a hiroto y hiroto se la quito a el, fubuki encontro los pezonesde hiroto y empezó a lamerlos, haciendoque hiroto soltara pequeños pero excitantes gemidos, luego la silla en la queestaba sentado hiroto se callo y hiroto aprovecho para ponerse sobre "mido" yempezar a lamerle el cuello, lo cual hacia que fubuki sacara unas lagrimas,aunque quisiera creer que el era goenji no podía… luego hiroto empezo a lamerel miembro de fubuki y después de un tiempo se corrio y hiroto tambien lo hisohaciendo que se quedara dormido.

Mientras tanto…

Un pelicastaño se encontraba conduciendo hasta su casa, no podia dejarde pensar en todo lo que habia echo en su vida, se sentia muy culpable, y susojos se encontaban opacos…

Pov endo

Mi padre fue dueño de una gran compañía, antes de que muriera hace 6años me hiso casarme con natsumi rainmond para poder salvar a la compañía deuna crisis, me case con natsumi y se salvo la compañía, pero natsumi no megustaba era muy antipatica, vanidosa y grosera… me case a los 15 años, despuésa los 16 me encontre con kaze-chan, aun lo recuerdo perfectamente, cuenca podreolvidar la primera vez que vi su sonrisa… ese mismo dia me divorcie de natsumi,estar 2 años con ella era suficiente, después me case con fuyuka, mi madre medijo que debiamos conseguir un heredero asi que me case con ella y tuvimos unhijo, fuyuka era mas tierna que natsumi y muy amigable… pero un diamisteriosamente murio, poco después me entere que el asecino fue… no importa, y ahora estoy casado conaki, yo la quiero pero no de esa forma y ella lo sabe asi que a diferencia delas otras no se enfrasca con enamorarme si no en ser amigos ademas le encantacuidar a mi hijo, yo endo mamoru un chico de 21 años, no se que hacer, que esesa luz?…

Fin pov endo

Un chico cabello castaño que se distraia pensando, y no veia lacarretera fue… atropellado

En el bar…

Fubuki se vistio y se quedoviendo a hiroto por unos momentos mientras se le salian las lagrimas

- hiroto, sabe muy dentro de su corazon que no soy midorikawa, por esono se exede de besarme o lamerme, pero… ya no puedo seguir con esto, se fuerony ahora estoy solo, shuya-kun…kaze-chan… mido-chan… saku-chan… at-chan…


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: el neko helado

_-burn, yo un universitario,expulsado de la universidad por faltar mucho a clase, viviendo con… , odio mivida la odio-_decia un chico pelirrojo borracho tomando como loco en un la barra de unbar (en una esquina)

_-_ quiere otra botellaseñor-dijo una voz amable y melosa

- ¿?... – el chico se volteo y vio a un neko con un disfraz de bruja, sucabello era blanco y sus ojos azules

- que si quieres seguir tomando como un cerdo

- no,no… se me antoja otra cosa- el pelirrojo se acerco el peliblanco yempezo a besarle el cuello lo cual el peliplata le causaba asco, estaba arto delos borrachos

- ven- el ojiazul guio a el chico a una de las habitaciones que seencontraban en el bar, lo enserro y en un segundo el pelirrojo se quedodormido….

Unos minutos mas tarde….

- donde estoy, porque estoy amarrado, OYE TU¡ que me hiciste- burn seencontraba tirado en el piso amarrado con esposas

- me ayudaras a escaparme- dijo una voz "helada"

- que?

- tendras que ayudarme a escapar de este lugar… o sino no te dare lallave de las esposas

- porque tendria que hacerlo?

- quieres quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida, atendiendo a los viejosborrachos

- no…

- entonces ayudame a salir

- como?

- solo necesito que te desnudes

- QUE?

- no seas torpe y hazlo… hace unos minutos querias hacerlo

- CALLATE!

- ...-

- como se supone que lo haga… SI ESTOY ESPOSADO

- cierto, yo lo hare

- que?

con sus manos el neko intento sacar la ropa de burn, pero le resultaba unpoco difícil asi que se acerco mas a el y se sento en sus piernas con las suyasabiertas, lo cual hiso que nagumo se sonrojara aun mas que su pelo, el nekohelado, le quito su camisa e iba a pasara los pantalones, pero noto el sonrojo del pelirrojo y se le ocurrio una idea y al quitar el pantalón sustituyossus manos por su boca y los bajo lentamente, cuando estaban abajo.

- creo que tienes un problema- el neko empezo a señalar el bulto en elboxer de burn

- CALLATE- nagumo estaba que explotaba, no soportaba estar esposado,amarrado, secuestrado, amenazado, sonrojado y … excitado

- si tanto te excito, entonces… - gazel se acerco y su boco seencontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mientras su mano masajeaba elmiembro erecto del pelirrojo

- …-

Gazel se separo de golpe y empezo a reir y se coloco la ropa delpelirojo

- no entiendo porque te pusiste mi ropa

- toda la ropa que tenemos aquí son..vestidos,disfrazes,bañadores..

- entiendo, pero… AHORA COMO PODRE SALIR YO¡

- tranquilo es usual que los borrachos salgan desnudosdel club…

- QUE¡… ME VAS A DEJAR ASI

- ya callate

Suzuno, no aguanto mas y le pego con un palo que habíapor hay, en su miembro erecto, esto proboco que el otro no se pudiera mover yse retorciera por el suelo

- oye… porque..lo …hiciste- decia casi sin hablar

- ya callate, es hora de salir de aki

Suzuno recogio a nagumo e hiso que se sostuviera en suhombro, ambos salieron de la habitacio y gazel encontro una gorra para taparsus orejas, ambos se dirigieron lentamente hsta la salida. Pero un borracho noles dejo pasar

- hola, hola.. Me quede sin dinero y me gustaríaseguir tomando

- lo siento, tampoco tengo dinero, pero debo llevar ami amigo a su casa, esta muy mal

- quiero dinero, DINERO¡- al decir esto se armo unagran pelea en el bar. la cual el neko aprovecho para escaparse y correr…

Unas cuadrasdespués…

- bien, ya te ayude a salir… ahora dame mi ropa

- estoy… afuera, AFUERA¡- el neko ojiazul abrazofuertemente a su semidesnudo cómplice, no podía creer que habia escapado, elpelirrojo no quería aceptar el abrazo, pero se dejo llevar, después del abrazo…

- y adónde vas a vivir, ahora que te escapaste

- pues…en tu casa

- EN MI QUE?...


	8. Chapter 8

cap 8 : el neko helado (parte 2)

despues de unos largos minutos decidiendo si el neko iria si o no a la casa del chico, este decidio rendirse y dejar que el neko se quedara en su casa...

al llegar a la casa de nagumo...

- que casa tan pequeña

- no te quejes, tonto neko

- hijo, ya llegaste... QUE HACES DESNUDO, Y QUE ES ESO?, TE DIJE QUE NO PODIAS TENER MASCOTA

- MAMA, CALLATE

- mascota?

- ven neko

el pelirojo tomo la mano del ojiazul, llevandolo a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta de un portazo, el neko reviso la habitacion de arriba a abajo

- que ves?

- es suficiente, para mi... donde dormiras tu?

- este es mi cuato, tu dormiras afuera

-no estare afuera con la vieja loca...

- entonces duerme en un rincon... eres un gato

- soy un NEKO...no somos mascotas

- como sea

- dormire en esa cama

- ES MI CAMA

- DURMAMOS JUNTOS- al escuchar las palabras del neko, nagumo se sonrojo y decidio bajar su cabeza para ocultarlo pero suzuno se dio cuenta y se le salio una pequeña risa

- te encunetras bien?, flamitas

- estoy bien.. neko-baka

- porque estas tan rojo?

- NO ES SIERTO

-si lo es... no tendras fiebre al estar tanto tiempo sin ropa

- ESTOY BIEN

el neko acerco su frente a la de su acompañante, quedando frente a frente,luego nagumo se aparto cayendose en el suelo y jalando accidentalmente a suzuno

- porque estas tan nervioso... fla-mi-tas

-NO ES ASI

nagumo se levanto tirando al lindo neko

- me voy a bañar, neko-baka quedate ahi

- claro, no tengo ganas de ver a tu pequeño hermanito

- MI QUE

- si, tu travieso hermanito de ahi abajo que hace unos momento se desperto

- CALLATE- fue lo ultimo que dijo,es decir grito, antes de irse

- jajaja, es muy divertido molestarte... flamitas

despues de que nagumo se bañara y cambiara, se encontro con el lindo (sexi) neko en su camadurmiendo tiernamente... nagumo solo se resigno a dormir al lado de el y esperar que mañana fuera un dia mejor...

despues de unos minutos, se escucharon unos gemidos provenientes de la cocina del pelirojo asiendo que los chicos se despertaran y se sonrojaran al verse tan cerca...

- que es ese ruido

- es mi madre y su "amigo"... siempre ha sido asi desde que mi padre se fue de la casa

- lo siento...

- est bien...

- es molesto ese ruido, ahora no podre dormir

- no tienes porque dormir

- eso se oyo raro

- no-no,me referia a...es que -no lo siento es que- nagumo estaba que explotaba de la verguenza, asi que suzuno le tapo la boca con un dedo

- calmate

- si... oye porque escapaste?

- estoy cansado de estar en ese lugar y obedecer a...

- a?

- a mi jefe...

- quien es tu jefe?

- el señor s

- el señor s?... que lindo nombre

- nadie sabe su verdadero nombre, solo aphody

-aphrody?

- si es uno de mis "hermanos"

- ohhhh.. debe ser orrible estar ahi

- si.. pero tambien hui porque quiero algo en especial

- que es?

-quiero,quiero... un helado- al decir helado su rostro se lleno de alegria haciendo que el pelirojo se riera

- de que te ries flamitas

- eres muy lindo- a suzuno se le salio un pequeño sonrojo

- CALLATE- con un puchero

- jajaja...te prometo que mañana te comprare un helado

- si¡

- quieres que te abraze?

-NO

-crei que a los nekos les gustaba el amor

- yo soy diferente- con puchero

- jajaja... ¿como te llamas pequeño neko?

- su... gazel, me llamo gazel... y tu?

- haruya nagumo... pero todos me dice burn

- no me gusta tu nombre

- porque?

- prefiero flamita

- no

- tulipan?

- no

- tomatico

- no

- sangron

- no

- deja que te dija..

- gazel

-...

- gazel

el pqueño neko se habia dormido en el pecho del pelirojo

- mañana sera un... lindo dia...


	9. Chapter 9

cap 9: helado x helado

goenji, se encontraba caminando por la calle... era de mañana y el sol era muy fuerte, no dejaba de pensar en su neko, en la noche, la maravillosa noche que paso con el, desde que eso paso no podia dejar de penar en el...entro en una heladeria, contanto calor necesitaria un helado... entro y se sento... desde su silla podia ver una cabellera azul tapado por un trapo blanco y un chico de cabello verde con una gorra de deportista color rojo...

- kaze-chan, quiero mas helado

- pero... mido-chan

- HELADO- (puchero)

- esta bien, esta bien

- hola secretaria... ella es tu novia?- (tono burlon)

- GOENJI-SAMA?

- hola kaze-chan... te diviertes con el helado- (doble sentido)

- CALLATE Y NO ME DIGAS KAZE-CHAN

- quien es el kaze-chan- diji mido atragantandose con su helado

- soy su amante... el me ama con todo su corazon, y yo le muestro mi amor provocandole pequeños dolores, mientras el saca de su boca hermosas melodias (gemidos)

- CALLATE ESO NUNCA A PASADO

- no quieres que pase?... (voz seductora)

- NO

- no te gustaria jugar conmigo?

- NO

- kaze-chan... yo quiero jugar contigo... es divertido ese juego - dijo mido inosentemente..haciendo que goenji no pudiera aguantar su risa

derepente la puerta de la heladeria se abrio dejando ver a dos chicos...

-flamita apurate quiero un helado

- el es...


	10. Chapter 10

cap 10 : la verdad (invasion de nekos parte 1)

-el es... el neko que llego cuando shiro y yo...

- gazell...

- suzu-chan?

un peliblanco con un gran gorra y ojos convertidos en estrellas se acerco a una mesa sin darse cuenta de las presencia de los demas...

- gazelle... PORQUE ME DEJASTE AFUERA?¡

- lo siento flamita.. te demoraste mucho (voz melosa)

- CALLATE¡... (sonrojo)

- su-chan¡- midorikawa se abalanzo sobre gazel dejando a haruya confundido (celoso)

- MI-MI-MIDO-CHAN?¡...te extrañe mucho... mido-chan- (llorando y abrazando fuertemente a mido)

- gazelle?

- kaze-chan?

- ga-ga-gazel (los 3 nekos se abrazan dejando a goenji sorprendido y a haruya molesto (celoso)

- hola...existo...- dijo burn celoso

los 3 se separaron de su abrazo...

- quien es el tulipan?- dijo mido

- NO SOY UN TULIPAN

- solo es un conocido

-QUE?

- quien es el?... goku?

-NO SOY GOKU...

- oye tu eres el que...

- si soy yo, y tu eres el que entro en la habitacion mientras que yo "hablaba" con fubuki

- si... "hablabas"- (sarcastico)

- ERES UN NE...-(le tapo la boca el emo)

- callate, no debes gritar eso

(se safo del agarre y dijo) -entonces tu tambien eres un ... claro... ustedes son los que se escaparon, azul y verde... _ubiera entendido mejor con elado gigante y travesti_

_-_si, yo, el y el somos nekos... lamento no habercelo dicho goenji-sama... es que era complicado

- tranquilo no es un tema comun...pero...

(derepente llego una camarera de cabello azul y gafas)

- que decea ordeñar señor

- quiero un banana split, una malteada de choicolate. una malteada de vainilla, una malteada de fresa, un sunday de caramelo, un helado cara de pallaso y 5 paletas de agua

- OYE COMO PUEDES COMER TANTO, SE SUPONE QUE YO SOY EL QUE PAGARA

- tranquilo flamita

- lo siento el helado se acabo, solo queda agua...

- COMO QUE SE ACABO EL HELADO... MIDO (mirada asecina)

- lo siento

- MIDO

- oigan... no me importan los pobremas de helado y complejos de chica que tienen los nekos... solamentequiero saber que es lo que sucede en ese lugar y como salvar a mi shiro

- conoces a fubu-chan? (midorikawa)

- si.. y MUY bien (gazelle)

(sono el celular de goenji)

(hablando por telefono) - si...aki?... que sucede?... COMO QUE?... PERO... CALMATE Y DIME QUE PASO... PERO ENDO... ESTA BIEN nos vemos en el hospital

- que sucedio con endo?- dijo kaze muy preocupado

- endo fue atropellado y esta en el hospital

- QUE?- a kazemaru se le empezaban a salir unas lagrimas

- ire al hospital

- yo te acompaño

- kaze-chan- murmuro midorikawa

- esta bien... de todos modos tienes muchas cosas que explicarme "secretaria"- dijo goenji en tono serio

los 2 se fueron de la heladeria seguidos por midorikawa pero antes mido grito- ADIOS SUZU-CHAN... TE VES MUY FELIZ-

- bueno, como no hay helado deberiamos ir a otra parte

- como cual?

- no se... desde que era pequeño fui enviado al bar... (tono melancolico)

- gazelle (susurro)... ven

burn tomo la mano de gazelle y lo jalo lejos de la heladeria

- a donde vamos?

- vamos a divertirnos...

gazelle y burn pasearon en la "motocicleta" (bicicleta) de burn, gazelle se sujetaba muy fuerte a burn ya que nunca se habia montado a una, esto hacia que el pelirrojo se sonrojara... ya muy de noche llegaron a la casa de burn y despues de una pelea con su madre se fueron al cuarto de burn

- gazelle eres feliz?

- aque te refieres?

- antes de que el neko cabello verde se fuera dijo que te veias feliz... eres feliz aqui conmigo? (sonrojo)

- haruya

- si?...

gazelle tomo a burn y lo tiro contra la cama...

susurrandole en el oido- no comi helado... pero me gustaria pobrar otra cosa


	11. Chapter 11

cap 11:... gazelle y burn

- no comi helado... pero me gustaria probar otra cosa

- a-a-a que te refieres... sueltame- haruya comenzo a forcejear pero al mismo tiempo queria hacer lo que el albino le pedia

gazelle se acerco lenta yy sexualmente al cuello de burn haciendo que el miembro de burn se exitararapidamente lo cual el neko noto y...se alejo empezando a reirse dejando atonito al pelirojo y muy exitado

- jajjajaja... te lo creiste debiste ver tu cara

- ...

- jajajaj

- gazelle...-(aura demoniaca)

- si-si- (asustado)

- TE ODIO¡

burn se levanto de la cama y se enserro en el baño, para sorpresa del neko... nunca penso que se molestaria tanto por eso... zusuno se ldirigio a la puerta del baño

- sal de ahi- (voz nfria,cara preocu´pada)

-...

- burn

-...

- abre la puerta (gritando)

- no...(se escucho un murmullo con llanto)

- ESTAS BIEN?

- no

- LO LAMENTO... PORFAVOR ABRE

- no, no volvere a verte

- lo siento (a el neko se le salio una pequeña lagrima)

la puerta del bño se abrio lentamente dejando ver al pelirojo con la mirada asia abajo y temblando

- nagumo-kun...gomenasai- (el enko abrazo al pelirojo)

(burn se separa)- gazelle...debiste...VER TU CARA JJAAJAJAJJAJAA... TE LO CREISTE Y ASTA LLORASTE JAJJAJAJA- el pelirojo se moria sde la risa

- ... - ( el neko se habia quedado completamente de piedra... no lo podia creer)

- (cALMANDO su risa)... oye estas bien?

- HARUYA¡ *aura malvada*

- que-que?

- ME VOY A VENGAR¡

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

suzuno se tiro encima de nagumo y lo beso apasionadamente dejando a el pelirojo en shock, y que se callera al piso... despues de unos segundos este correspodio al beso... el neko travieso paso su mano por debajo de la camiseta de burn y la quito rapidamente... el peli azul se separo del beso y se quito su camiseta lenta y sensualmente y empezo a lamer y morder las tetillas de burn sacando grande y sonoros gemidos

-ga-ga-gaselle

- ….

- no

- …

Gazelle se desepero y le quito toda la ropa a burn y se quito la suya dejando a burn completamente rojo…. Vio el miembro exitado de burn y lo lamio sexualmente, para después metercelo en la voca y succionar toda la semilla del pelirojo… burn estaba completamente exitado y en un rapido movimiento cambio sus posiciones….dejando sorprendido a gazelle…

-que haces?

- no seras el unico que se divierta….

Burn abrio las piernas de gazelle y(como no tenia experiencia), metio su miembro de un solo provocandole mucho dolor a gazelle

-ahhhh…. que haces?

- lo siento… no me contube

- esta bien… pero haslo lento

Burn se detuvo por un momento esperando a que su neko se acostumbtrara, después gazelle iso un movimiento in dicandole que esta listo, haruya como era inesperto se empezo a mover lenta y torpemente, gazelle al notar esto , cambio su posición y empezo a autoprenetarse con el miembro de burn

-queahhhh haces ahhahh?

- eres muy lento flamita

Y asi siguieron hasta que ambos se corrieron, ambos no se podian mover asi que decidieron quedarse en el suelo mientras se abrazaban….

- haru-kun

-…. (a nagumo le orprendio como lo llamo)

- recuerdas que me preguntaste si ers feliz contigo

- si

- la verdad es que…. Si

- que le paso a endo?

Antes de que sucediera todo lo de burn y gazelle, goenji, midorikawa y el travesti digo kazemaru, llegaron al hospital y kaze-chan decidio preguntarle a un doctor si endo se encontraba bien…..

-el….esta muy delicado


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12: lejos de ti

Pov kazemaru

No puedo creer lo que sucedió, goenji me dijo que endo habia tenido un accidente haci que corrimos hasta el hospital….hay estaba el, todo golpeado, con un poco de sangre…. Cuando lo vi no pude contener las lagrimas… me dolia verlo, le pregunte a un doctor si se encontraba bien y el me dijo que estaba muy delicado… no soporte mas y decidi salir corriendo hasta el baño del hospital… ya no podia contenerme…y de pronto escuche una voz que….

Fin pov kaze

Goenji se encontraba con aki y midorikawa (que se encontraba muy preocupado por su amigo neko)

- Me pregunto si kaze-chan se encuentra bien…

- tranquilo helado, estoy seguro que kaze-chan esta bien

- no me digas helado¡

- ok

Llego el doctor hacia donde aki

- doctor…mamoru se encuentra bien?

- Pues ha estado un poco complicado averiguarlo tal ves….

- talvez que?

- hay una pobabilidad de que resista… hasta ahora no sabemos..ya que

- ya que?

- se encuentra en…coma

Al escucha esto aki se desmayo….

- llevense a la señorita a una habitación- pidio el doctor

- doctor pero… el

- tranquilo señor goenji…solo les queda esperar

- de acuerdo….

- adios

- sera mejor que llame al jefe de endo…..

(alo…. Señor kido…..oh goenji, como te ha ido inútil….bien, "gracias por preguntar"…..que sucede?...endo ha tenido un accidente y esta en coma…. QUE?, CUANDO DEJARAN DE CAUSARME PROBLEMAS… lo lamento,eso era todo, adios…adios)

- desde que tengoesta compañía…. Todos son tan incompetentes

- amo se encuentrabien – (tono meloso)

- no, estoy muy estresado

- tal vez yo pueda hacerlo sentir mejor…..

El gran, serio, respetable kido se abalanzo sobre lafigura misteriosa

- siempre sabes… como hacerme sentir bien

Kido empezo a besar el cuello de su acompañante y dejar muchas marcas… no le falto hacer que el otro se sacara la ropa ya que ambos estaban desnudos ya hace mucho tiempo de que kido resibiera la llamada….el desconocido saco unas esposas y esposo a su presa

- has sido una persona muy mala.. poli

El deconocido lamio el miembro del otro y se lo metio a la boca mientras el otro no paraba de gemir…. Después le solto las esposas y el de las gafas empezo a pegarle con un latigo

- no te han enseñado a no hacer eso

- amo… castigueme

Kido empezo a latigarse el mismo y después tiro el latigo y meto su miembro mientras el otro estaba de espaldas y sacando lagrimas de dolor, kido no espero y lo embistio muy rapido…. Paso el tiempo y salio del otro dejando ver sangre en la entrada…

- me pregunto cuando te acostumbraras….

-me gusta resivir dolor… si proviene de ti

- entonces… preparate para la 2 ronda

- bien

- si alguien se entera que tuve que ver con lo que le paso a endo…

Mientras tanto en algun lugar

- hola… te traje comida

- dejame no quiero hablar contigo

- porque no at

- tu nos traicionaste

- no los traicione… les di una vida de placer

- quiero ver a mi hermano

- eso es imposible

- te odiooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- tus gemidos decian otra cosa ayer

- 

En un cierto baño, kazemaru se encotraba llorando

- endo, endo

- el no volvera a despertar

- QUIEN ES?

Kazemaru habrio la puerta y se encontro co esa persona tan…. Aunque no la habia visto antes, sabia perfectamente que era el

- no me reconoces.. travieso neko

- TU LE HICISTE ESO ENDO

-si

- PORQUE?

-sabes porque.. no debiste haberte escapado

- yo, yo… lo siento…amo

- si no regresas endo sufrira

-pero

- tu lo decides (desaparece)

Kazemaru empieza a correr y sale del hospital, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir y el panuelo en su cabeza se callo dejando ver sus orejas y hermoso pelo azul de chica…..

-_debo escapar… es lo mejor para todos…mido-chan….mamoru-kun…lo siento pero el es muy peligroso….el quiere… no puedo volver… adios… tengan cuidado con el …. Con…someoka_


	13. Chapter 13

cap 13: te amo...

-donde estara?... talvez regreso a casa

flash back

un peli-verde buscaba a su amigo emo por todo el hospital, ya habia pasado una hora y no lo veia, ademas era media noche, debia decirle que endo estaba en coma... midorikawa recorrio todo el hospital sin obtener señales de su amigo travesti

fin flash back

heladito se dirigia a la salida del hospital cuando alguien choco con el dejandolos en el piso separados por el impacto

-lo siento mucho señor

-no hip importa

midorikawa y el desconocido se pararon y alzaron sus cabezas mirandose fijamente... el primero en reaccionar fue:

-mi-mido... eres tu?

-...

-midorikawa te extrañe mucho

el misterioso hombre que parecia borracho abrazo a midorikawa con todas sus fuerzas

-no sabes cuanto te extrañe mido

-hiroto

-heladito, te extrañe mucho

a ambos se les salian las lagrimas mientras hiroto abrazaba al oji-negro sin que este se moviera

-sueltame

-mido

-sueltame

midorikawa comenzo a forcear

-que te pasa?

-sueltame

el peli-rojo al estar borracho no tuvo la fuerza suficiente y mido logro escapar, el helado parlante salio corriendo del hospital y cuando se alejo lo suficiente... se adentro a un callejon oscuro, como un atajo a su cas y...

-porque sera que siempre los chicos lindos corren a un callejon oscuro por la noche-se ollo una voz proveniendo de dos sombras

-seiya-kun no deberiamos molestarlo-hablo la otra sombra

- toramaru no te pareceria divertido un trio

-quien esta ahi?

las dos sombras salieron a la luz y se vieron dos hombres uno peli-morado y otro peli-azul

-oigan... no me hagan nada

-jaja

tobitaka agarro el brazo de midorikawa dejandolo inmovilizado, lo puso sobre una pared y empezo a besar su cuello

- no -amido se le salieron unas grandes y amargas lagrimas... de repente el peli-morado se detuvo y callo al suelo, el peli-azul tambien se encontraba inconciente

-que paso?

-estas bien?

-hiroto?

-si

hiroto se dirigio a abrazar al neko peli-verde el cual solo lloraba en sus brazos.

de un momento a otro seiya se levanto y le dio un puño a hiroto en la barriga haciendo que este callera el piso

-hiroto

el oji-verde intento levantarse con sus pocas fuerzas y golpeo a tobitaka, el otro se sostuvo y siguieron golpeandose mientras el neko miraba con horror la escena y toramaru seguia inconciente

-_hiroto...? porque me defiendes?... crei que me habias olvidado_

de repente se escucho la sirena de una patrulla policiaca ...tobitaka cargo a toramaru y se fue corriendo, no sin antes darle a hiroto un golpe bajo que provoco que este callera al suelo arrastrandose en el piso y con sangre en la nariz

cuando el oji-negro desperto de su tranzo fue hacia donde se encontraba agonizando el peli-rojo

-hiro-chan... estas bien?

hiroto junto sus fuerzas para que le salieran las palabras-si... me encanta que me llames asi y mas cuando lo haces gimiendo

-pervertido-mido no aguanto mas y volvio a llorar pero esta vez abrazando a kiyama y casualmente comenzo a llover

- hiro-chan te llevare a mi casa para curarte...

- (tosciendo)esta bien

midorikawa monto a hiroto en su espalda y llegaron hasta su casa ( era uin edificio y vivia en el ultimo piso junto a kaze) mido abrio la puerta de su casa y dejo a hiroto en el sofa, el cual se encontraba dormido

- _se ve tan lindo cuando duerme_

- te amo mido-chan- decia hiroto entre sueños despertando y sentandose en el sofa

- no digas que me ames- murmuro el neko con tono molesto el cual el peli-rojo escucho

- pero mido...

- no digas que me amas- una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del neko-no lo digas

- lo siento...

- solo me utilizaste... te odio

- lo siento...

-se que paso hace mucho tiempo, pero aun no lo supero

- mido-chan escuchame

- callate... nunca me quisiste

- yo te amo

- pero...

- siempre te ame

- entonces porque embaraste a reina (ulvida)...porque no me dijiste que era tu prometida... me engañaste y usaste

- es cierto, no te dije que reina era mi prometida... no te lo dije porque pensaba cancelar el compromiso, yo nunca la ame...hace 5 años, cuando te conoci,me enamore de ti tontamente... tu eres todo para mi...te amo

- hiroto... y ¿porque reina termino embarazada, si no la querias?

- el dia en que te escapaste... tenia planeado ir al bar y decirte que lo del embarazo era mentira... nunca supe como te enteraste, pero debi habertelo dicho ...lo siento

- reina me lo dijo...un dia antes de escaparme ella fue al bar y me lo dijo...creo que...

- lo siento- hiroto salto del sofa y abrazo a midorikawa mientras se le salian las lagrimas- lo siento

- hiroto..._nunca lo habia visto llorar..._hiroto te amo..._ahora yo estoy llorando de nuevo_

- mido-chan... no puedo estar sin ti... no te dejare, me volvi loco cuando no estabas he hice muchas locuras...no me dejes

- no te dejare...hiro-chan

el peli-rojo separo el abrazo y le dio un dulce y cali do beso a el pequeño neko

- prometo no hacerte sufrir mas... sera mejor que me valla

- quedate... quiero estar contigo- al decir esto midorikawa se sonrojo

hiroto se volvio a acostar en el sofa y le hiso señas a midorikawa para que se acostara junto a el... esa noche (o madrugada) ambos durmieron juntos en el sofa sin importarle a hiroto sus heridas ni a midorikawa su amigo perdido

- los nekos necesitan amor... necesito...

_- shiro...te extraño tanto, me gustaria volver a verte y abrazarte...no se porque me siento asi cuando te veo... desde la primera vez que te vi... no entiendo como paso esto... ¿porque quiero estar contigo?...¿porque no dejo de pensarte?...¿porque quiero salvarte?...desaria volver a besarte...tus labios son frios y al mismo tiempo tan calidos... yo ...yo...te amo_


	14. Chapter 14

cap 14: "investigando"

despues de ese increiblemente largo dia (en el que todos se encontraron,burn y gazelle hicieron "cosas",endo se accidento,kazemaru huyo,hiroto y midorikawa se reencontraron y goenji confenzo su amor), al fin era de dia, goenji llamo a tsunami para que fuera al bar y averiguara como eran las cosas y ver si shiro estaba bien... tsunami se adentro al bar a horas de la mañana, le parecio increible que el bar se abriera a esa hora,pero decio no darle importancia.

tsunami entro y lo primero que vio fue muchas personas, borrachas, siguio caminando hasta que vio pasar frente a el una hermosa cabellera azul...

-_un segundo...ese no era_

el peli-rosa decidio seguir al dueño de la cabellera... el cual ya sospechaba que lo estaban siguiendo...

-_ese es...si...estoy seguro que es..._

_-_hola tsunami-san- el surfista llego hasta un callejon lleno de habitaciones, y por estar pensando perdio a su preza pero se encontro con...

- tachimukai...que bueno verte de nuevo...estas bien?

- si-si... que haces aqui?- el lindo tachi tenia un pequeño sonrojo

- estoy en una mision secreta policial- pose

- ohh...es cierto, el rey del pollo

- no podrias olvidar lo de la placa- (rincon emo)

- lo-lo siento...no queria hacerte sentir mal- (lagrimas)

- estoy bien- tsunami sale del rincon y abraza al lindoneko

- tsunami estuvo a punto de descubrirme...no puedo dejar que sepa que estoy aqui

-oye

- ahhh...shiro-chan

- porque regresaste? - (serio)

- no quisiera hablar de eso

- el te amenazo... tengo mucho miedo

- precientes que algo malo pasara?

- no lo preciento..._yo lo se_

- entonces no sabes surfear

- no-no yo nunca he-he salido y la verdad es que ...no conosco el mar

- NO CONOCES EL MAR

-no... me gustaria verlo...solo una vez (triste)

- te prometo...te prometo que te enseñare a surfear

-e-enserio

-si

- pero si yo nunca podre salir de aqui (lagrimas)

- no llores..te prometo que todo saldra bien

el oji negro se acerco al castañito para secar sus lagrimas pero al hacerlo no se contubo el ver sus hermosos ojos azules con lagrimas y un leve rubor en sus mejillas (ademas estaba vestido de maid) y lo beso tiernamente

el peli pincho salio del hospital, no habia dormido, ni comido nada desde el dia anterior...esperaba lo que le fuera a decir tsunami..deberdad necesitaba ver a su lindo neko...

llego a su oficina y se sento en su escritorio...

- donde estara kazemaru?... no lo veo desde que se entero lo que le paso a mamoru...necesito hablar con el... donde estara?...kaze-chan

tsunami separo el beso y el y el neko se quedaron viendo por uno minutos completamente sonrojados...

- lo siento mucho...

- no-no importa-(version tomate)

- tachi yo...

- di-di-me yuki

-yuki...tus ojos son como el mar - (hipnotizados por los ojos azule del neko)

- ENSERIO- (hiroto vr burn vr tachimukai)

- son hermosos y profundos...y atraves de ellos se ven muchas cosas hermosas de este mundo...

- tsunami-san...-

-yuki

tsunami se acerco denuevo a los labios del oji-"mar"... y lo volvio a besar pero ahora mas apasionadamente, mientras el sonrojado neko pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, y el otro hacia lo mismo pero por la cintura del portero suplente.

- te amo..yuki

- yo-yo...tambien te amo

tsunami empezo a pasar sus manos por la falda del castaño, llegando a su entrepierna y tocando el miembro despierto de tachimukai, el cual gimio fuertemente

-tsu-tsunami-san

el surfista de un safon le quita todo el vestido, y empieza a besary a dejar marcas en su cuello, tachimukai no aguanto mas y se dejo tumbar al suelo llevandose al moreno con el...el peli-rosa no perdia ni un segundo mientras, el otro no paraba de gemir...el oji-negro, empezo a lamer y a besar todo el torso del menor...el neko tomo 3 dedos de la mano de su seme, y los lamio provocatoriamente, el mayor no aguanto y empezo a lamer el miembro del menor , el oji-azul dejo los dedos, posicionandose en 4y tsunami metio uno en la entrada del castañlitoy empezo a darle vueltas, luego metio el 2 y el neko empezo a quejarse

- lamento si te duele

- si-sigue

tsynami obedecio y metio el tercero sacando unas lagrimitas en el neko, las cuales limpio, y al final los saco y metio su gran mmiembro

- ahhh-(gemido de dolor)

- tranquilo, no me movere hasta que me digas

- es-es

-que pasa?

-es muy grande

- jjaja... es un problema?

- no-no...si-sigue-(el pobre yuki apenas podia hablar del placer que sentia en estos momentos)

el seme continuo con su trabajo y comenzo las fuerte embestidas llenas de placer

-tsu-tsu...

- mas?

-si-si

tsunami continuo a mas no poder y ambos se corrieron, tusnami salio delneko y lamio la semilla que se encontraba en el vientre de ambo...luego se recostro a yuki

- tsu-tsunami-san

- deja el san

- tsu-tsunami... debes tener cuidado

- cuidado?

- si-no quiero que te pase nada malo

-tranquilo

- yo te necesito

el neko se recostro al cuerpo del surfista y se le salieron unas cuantas lagrimas

fubuki se adentro a su habitacion y comenzo a ver unas fotos de su hermano... cogio la que se encontraba en un marco donde estaban todos los nekos cuando eran pequeños y felices...

- si todo volviera a ser asi- al peli-platinado le slio una lagrima que recorrio su mejilla

su mano le temblaba de recordar lo que sucedio aquel dia, y se le callo el marco de las manos haciendo que se rompiera

- oh no... ya no volvere a ser feliz

shiro se agacho a recoger el vidrio y vio que se encontraba una carta dentro del marco

- qu es esto? (la coguio)... es la letra de...atsuya

rapidamente y con lagrimas en los ojos abrio el sobre y leyo...

_hermano lamento haber hecho lo que hice_

_pero lo hice por..._

_amor_

_ese estupido sentimiento...que solo trae problemas_

_le dije que fuera con nosotros_

_sabia que algo asi pasaria_

_asi que te excribo esta carta justo antes de escaparnos_

_yo sopy del culpable de estar aqui_

_por eso meresco el castigo que me daran_

_dudo mucho que puedan escapar_

_y si lo hacen regresaran_

_someoka es una mala persona_

_te-chan confio y sigue confiand en el_

_no entiendo porque lo hace,pero aun asi..._

_aun asi..._

_yo lo amo_

_el amor es tonto..no crees_

_espero que nunca te enamores_

_si lees esta carta_

_no te esfuerses en encontrarme..pobablemente este muerto_

_o no_

_como sakuma_

_todos piensan que esta muerto_

_pero..._

_en fin..._

_te quiero mucho hermano..._

_atsuya_

- hermano


End file.
